7 Minutes In Heaven: Undertaker x Reader
by The White Roses Of The Night
Summary: The second of many 7 minutes in heaven stories. There will be many more


I rub my lips together and step out of the carriage flicking some hair off of my shoulder and smile at the driver, walking up to the Phantomhive estate and knocking lightly on the door. Sebastian, the head butler of the estate, opens the door and gives me his signature closed eyed , fake , smile.

I smile back, my smile almost twice as fake as his. You may look innocent but I am quite the opposite, I loved to dress in and wear pastels and whites but my attitude very much contrasted it. The Undertaker was the only one who knew about this because I could pull off a very realistic fake smile, the only one who had seen your real smile was, The Undertaker.

I always insisted on calling him Undertaker or Unnie he would pout and tell me to call him Adrian, I always found his childish ways cute. I walk towards said man your off white heels clicking against the marble floor and my pastel pink dress flowing gracefully behind me.

Unnie looks up from his current conversation a little too fast causing his bangs to shift ever so slightly and I see a flash of green from behind them. Unnie had already shown me his reaper eyes. I never understood why he retired, I always thought it would be fun to collect peoples souls and look through their life line viewing their highest and their lowest points in life.

He flashes you a bright smile and says "You came just in time, lord Trancy decided to have a game!" I knew how much Unnie love games and laugh lightly at his childish enthusiasm sitting down beside him. He turns to me and says "By the way, you look lovely, (Y/N)" You smile a real smile and reply "Thank you, Unnie."

The lights dim and are directed to where the earl Trancy stands and he says "As the night goes on we have decided to play a game, we are going to be playing 7 minutes in heaven!" some people groan and whine in protests others silently whoop happily and some like myself just raise an eyebrow questionably.

The hat is passed around to the men who wish to participate and all the woman and men who are participating are ushered into a medium sized living room with a fireplace and some couches, a table filled with foods and multiple closest's.

The blonde earl claps happily and picks me to go first he shakes the hat around and it makes a jingling noise before he signals for you to pick. He puts the hat over my head so I can't see what you're grabbing. I feel around until I finally grab a something small and edgy.

I pull it out and open your hand see a small black key with a skull on the end of it, I recognize it as Unnie's, he carries it around as a good luck charm. I walk over to him and smile, he offers me his arm which I gladly take as he walks into the dark closet with me.

I stand there in the dark until Unnie breaks the silence "So, (Y/N) may I tell you something?" I nod but then realize he can't see me and reply "Yes, you may" he shuffles around and releases your arm "Well, I just wanted to tell you that... W-Well.." He chuckles lightly and scratches the back of his head "5 minutes~" He sighs running a hand through his hair before he turns to me and says "(Y/N), I think I love you.."

You nearly choke on I own spit as my eyes widen, the silence makes him think rejecting him and he shuffles uncomfortably and says "I-I mean, I wasn't expecting you to feel the same way.." when I realize he thinks I'm rejecting him I let my eyes go back to their normal size and I smile reaching out to touch his face tenderly caressing his cheek "Three minutes~"

He realizes what you're doing and he smiles lightly leaning into your face until your lips touch. I kiss him softly and sweetly, it is a tender kiss until we both realize that time is almost up I pull away breathing a little faster than normal and brush his fringe away standing on my tippy toes, kiss his  
forehead before dropping his bangs and the door opens letting the light flood in.

"Times up, Pink really isn't you color lipstick Undertaker" Alois and A very few amount of people chuckle at this and Unnies's and my cheeks are tinted the same pink as my lipstick.


End file.
